


Somebody Save Me

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen A/B/O fics. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: She knew the moment her grandson was laid in her arms, that he was special, that he was different like her.





	1. How do you run from your own mind?

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have the beginning of Jihoon and Seungcheol's story. Thank you for all the love you have expressed for the first work in this series.

[Save Me- Remy Zero](https://youtu.be/LYdCzs5uPrI) 

 [Antidote- Faith Marie](https://youtu.be/XXpjUePKFGk)

Jihoon's grandmother was nobody's fool. She knew the moment her grandson was laid in her arms, that he was special. That he was different like her. She felt the feather light touch of his young mind innocently brush against hers as the infant looked up at her from his swaddling. The star bright quality of it shone in the room like twinkling stars in the night sky. A feeling of peace and contentment radiated from the infant. Looking into his eyes that day she swore she would do everything in her power to keep him happy and safe.

For many years things went along peacefully, with her shielding her grandson from other prying minds. Teaching him how to open his mind and tentatively scan others, how to use his gifts for good. For cheering up his friends and family when they were feeling down and encouraging them when they were feeling dispondent.

Jihoon grew up a happy, laughing child with a natural talent for music. He always told her it was because he could feel the music deep inside of himself. He was naturally adept at many instruments and his music teachers were in raptures with his ability to connect to the emotion in the music and convey it to audiences.

She sat proudly with his parents in the front row of each an every recital that Jihoon participated in. Clapping enthusiastically whenever Jihoon shyly bowed at the end of each performance.She knew her grandson was a very special Omega. If only she had known how special he was, she would have done more to protect him sooner. Done more to prevent that horrible innocence shattering day.

Xxxxx

The day had started much like any other, she and Jihoon had gone to the local farmers' market to buy groceries. Jihoon had happily gone off in search of a gift for upcoming mother's day.

She had just started to wonder where her grandson was when she felt it. The oppressive weight of an unbonded feral Sentinel. The man was stumbling through the marketplace knocking over baskets and stall tables. His mind an open beacon broadcasting distress, the ooze of panic that slid down her spine momentarily paralysed her, before she shored up her shields, blocking him out. But that split second was all that he had needed to sense Jihoon. The bright light of his mind an alluring lighthouse in the darkness of his pain. Fear gripped her when she realised what she had inadvertently let slip.

Jihoon chose the worst possible moment to appear from behind another stall. Everything happened as if in slow motion.

The Sentinel turned his head and saw Jihoon, he latched onto the light with everything he had. There was an unbonded Guide in front of him, broadcasting availabilty. He staggered toward the Guide with purpose. His intent to claim the Guide as his. To help calm his mind and his senses.

Jihoon stood locked in place unable to move, unable to do anything as his mind was assaulted, an alien presence sliding over and into him. He felt phantom hands caress his body underneath his clothes sending a shudder of disgust through him. He was frozen as his mind was gouged. Clawed fingers grasping at what felt like his soul and squeezing until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Jihoon's grandmother frantically rebuilt her shields and stretched herself thin, wrapping around Jihoon and protecting him, but she could tell she was too late. Jihoon's mind was fractured into a million little pieces, his light dimmed significantly by the violation. She cocooned an almost comatose Jihoon in her shield pushing with all her might at the dark possessive tendrils of the Sentinel where they snaked through Jihoon. It took all she had mentally to fight off the Sentinel.

A patrol unit from the local Sentinel and Guide Centre hastily arrived and neutralised the Sentinel. He had escaped from his seclusion unit at the Centre.

Everyone around them was unaware of the irreparable damage the Sentinel had wrought on her grandson. To everyone else it had been a staring match of some sort. It looked as if the Sentinel had been trying to escape and Jihoon had accidentally blocked his way, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

To her however the damage was obvious. Jihoon's light flickered lowly where it had shone out brightly before. The tatters of his psyche hung limply around him and it was painful to watch him.

At thirteen, this was easily mistaken for a sullen teenage fit of pique. Jihoon became withdrawn, he no longer enjoyed music, he became snappish and rude to everyone including her. When she overheard his parents talking about a psychologist she decided she had to do something.

So she went to him that day and explained what she had long suspected, that he was an empathic Guide. That the Sentinel had latched onto him out of desperation, that as a Guide he was the most attractive choice in that dire situation.

"So he wanted me and did that to me because I'm a Guide?"

"Partly, but he was ill he was not in control of himself. I can show you how to protect yourself, so that it won't happen again."

Looking up at her with his dark fringe falling into his eyes Jihoon's lips had thinned as he pressed them together and gave a decisive nod.

It was only later that she found out that Jihoon had made a decision that day to deny the part of himself that was a Guide. That in his mind the Sentinel had violated him in that way because he was a Guide. So, to avoid another horrifying situation he had walled up that part of himself. Bricked it in securely. So securely that if she hadn't known he was an empathic Guide she would never have been able to guess. In the beginning she had tried teaching him to build his walls but to leave a small door, a small opening to let others in and let himself out. Jihoon had ignored this part of his training. It pained her to see him walled off from everyone.

While he took up music again and maintained his technical excellence, the joy and emotion had been lost. His pieces were still beautiful, but to her they lacked the warmth she had come to associate with him. As the years progressed his light became dimmer and dimmer as his walls grew higher.

She feared that he would miss out on all the joys of a fully realised Alpha and Omega bond as he never opened himself up to the possibility of a mate. Too scared he would reveal his Guide nature. Whenever a Sentinel even came within sniffing distance he would cover himself with scent scrubbers to disguise his scent.

Xxxxx

By the time he left for university his light was banked and burning low. She could only hope that one day Jihoon would allow his Alpha and Sentinel the chance to prove to him that not all Sentinels were alike. That one day he would open himself up to the possibility to love and be loved in return.


	2. Everywhere I go I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even six months into the year and already nothing in Jihoon's life was going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter for now to help set the tone. We all know Jihoon is Tsundere AF. Also a wild Mingyu appears waxing lyrical about a crush.

[Deja Vu- Beyonce ft Jay-Z](https://youtu.be/RQ9BWndKEgs)

Not even six months into the year and already nothing in Jihoon's life was going as planned.When he'd envisioned his year ahead, he'd thought things would stay pretty much the same with the exception of him starting to apply for music internships.

His friendship with Seungkwan had grown over the last few years, they suited each other well as roommates despite their very different temperaments. They enjoyed their independence and hid out in the Omega haven during Mating Runs.

But now Seungkwan was happily mated to his Sentinel and Alpha Hansol and the two were deleriously happy. Not that Jihoon was resentful or jealous of the relationship, he'd already decided long ago that such relationships were not for him. Just the thought of allowing someone that close sent a shudder down his spine. While he was ready to admit that maybe Hansol was not a controlling Alpha Sentinel intent on dominating his Omega Guide, he felt Hansol was the exception rather than the rule.

Speaking of Alpha Sentinels, Choi Seungcheol had unnerved him the few times they had met. He had this way of staring at Jihoon intently, as if he was trying to figure him out. The fact that he had learned how to harness his empathic abilities made him an even greater threat than the average Alpha Sentinel.

For some reason Seungcheol had decided to stick around after Hansol and Seungkwan had mated. For the first few days he had stayed at the Centre, then he'd moved into the same Sentinel and Guide friendly accommodation complex as Hansol and Seungkwan. This meant that whenever Jihoon went by to visit with his friend he had inevitably run into Seungcheol. While he wasn't pushy per say, he was extremely distracting. Jihoon had started noticing irrelevant things about the Alpha like his sturdy frame with strong shoulders, his gentle smile and his seemingly endless patience. The way he felt about the Alpha confused him. He knew on some level that he found him attractive, but he didn't know what to do with those feelings. So he tried ignoring them. Needless to say Jihoon had started avoiding visits to Seungkwan.

But still, Jihoon ran into Seungcheol an inordinate amount of times around town. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn Seungcheol was keeping tabs on him.When Jihoon had eventually confronted the Alpha about it, he'd simply shrugged, he hadn't denied the accusation but he hadn't admitted to it either. It was driving Jihoon to distraction and it showed in his course work. If there was one thing Jihoon was not willing to accept, it was his grades dropping because of an Alpha.

He'd taken on extra credit assignments both in an attempt to raise his marks to standards he felt were acceptable and as a form of distraction from Seungcheol.

His preoccupation had caught the attention of his friends. Mingyu had taken it upon himself to find out what was going on with Jihoon. He had invited Jihoon out for coffee under the pretext of asking for help with his current romantic predicament.

 

"So let me get this straight," said Jihoon eyeing Mingyu across the table.

"You need my help to figure out the dynamic of a guy you are interested in. How did you even meet him?"

"Well I was just passing the bookstore, you know the one on the way to the gym? When I saw him setting up a window display."

"Did you go inside and talk to him like a normal person?"

"I tried, but it didn't go well."

Jihoon looked at Mingyu expectantly when he paused.

Ducking his head and rubbing his hand across the back of his neck shyly, Mingyu recounted how he had made an ass of himself the last time he'd tried talking to Bookstore Guy.

Jihoon snorted into his coffee when Mingyu got to the part about knocking over a display when he'd gestured a bit expansively. The giggles turned into full out laughter when Mingyu went on to explain that as he'd backed away in horror he'd managed to knock over a bookshelf before fleeing the store.

"So now I haven't been to the gym in two weeks because I'm avoiding the bookstore. But despite how completely embarrassing the whole episode was, I can't stop thinking about him hyung. The cute round glasses he had on, the way his nose crinkled when he laughed at me. Hyung what do I do? "

“OK firstly, I think you need to calm down. Secondly, his dynamic doesn't really matter if he makes you feel this way and thirdly yes, I'll help you."

"Thank you thank you Hyung."

Mingyu wrapped Jihoon in a hug, holding him gently.

"Thank you," he whispered into his ear, knowing Jihoon was ticklish.

He was rewarded with another giggle.

 

Suddenly he felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room and an overwhelming pounding started in his temples. When Mingyu looked up he saw an unknown Alpha glaring daggers at him and Jihoon. He quickly released Jihoon as the Alpha stalked toward them.

Jihoon, sensing something was wrong, turned to look behind him. Upon seeing the Alpha he turned back to Mingyu rolling his eyes as if he was annoyed. Interestingly Mingyu caught a brief hint of excitement and desire in Jihoon's scent before it was quashed.

That alone was enough for Mingyu to be intrigued. Jihoon was so closed off and neutral, that one forgot he was an Omega. In the couple of years that he'd known him, Jihoon hadn't shown even the slightest interest in an Alpha.

The Alpha made an aborted gesture as if he was going to place hand on Jihoon's shoulder when he reached their table. But he seemed to rethink his possessive gesture and instead his clenched hand fell to his side.

After a few moments when it was clear Jihoon wasn't about to introduce him, the Alpha stretched out his hand to Mingyu.

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Ah Kim Mingyu," the handshake was firm, with just the right amount of pressure to be intimidating but not overtly aggressive.

"A friend of Jihoon's," he felt compelled to add.

Mingyu saw the infinitesimal relaxation of the other Alpha's shoulders when he said this.

'Interesting,' he thought.

Looking at Jihoon who was sipping his coffee, saying nothing Mingyu was unsure how to continue.

Seungcheol seemed much more self assured when he pulled up a chair and sat down.

While Jihoon rolled his eyes again he held his usually sharp tongue in check and didn't recoil from Seungcheol, as Mingyu had previously seen Jihoon do when confronted with unwanted attention from Alphas.

Seungcheol attempted to strike up a conversation, but Jihoon's stilted replies and Mingyu's less than stellar conversation skills as he tried to puzzle out the situation, made this a short lived attempt.

Soon enough Seungcheol excused himself. As he got up to leave, Mingyu saw Jihoon surreptitiously observing the other Alpha from underneath his lashes.

As he bent to shoulder his bag, Mingyu once again caught a flash of desire in Jihoon's scent. He was sure the other Alpha smelt it too because he gave an almost imperceptible pause before he turned around and levelled Jihoon with a dazzling smile, revealing two prominent dimples.

"I'll see you around Jihoon. Mingyu." he said before he left.

Jihoon sat blinking at his exit, before he frowned and shifted in his seat.

"So," Mingyu started.

Jihoon glared at him and he quickly changed the subject back to Bookstore Guy.

But that didn't stop Mingyu from wondering who exactly the mystery Alpha was who had attracted Jihoon's attention.


	3. I don't like the way he’s looking at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seungcheol comes to a painful realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there please don't hate me. JiCheol is a much more angsty ship than Verkwan. I feel that the innate possessiveness and jealousy inherent in A/B/O fics needs to be addressed.

[Jealous- Nick Jonas](https://youtu.be/pH5hzqTgWts)

[Post box ](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/174510018136/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks14771954viewfullwor)

 

He heard his heartbeat before he saw him. Seungcheol wasn't sure how he knew it was Jihoon's heartbeat, he just instinctively knew it. Without stopping to think about his actions, Seungcheol latched onto the steady rhythmical sound. Blocking out other ambient noises almost to the point of zoning, he steadily followed the heartbeat about five blocks until he stopped outside a coffee shop.Looking in through the window he saw Jihoon sitting across from a tall, handsome Alpha. Where they on a date? They looked very comfortable with each other. With his sense of smell dialed down, he couldn't smell if the Alpha was exuding any pheromones and Jihoon's scent was an odd lack of smell, almost as if he'd used scent blockers or scent scrubbers. 

 

Pulling back his hearing, now that he was no longer tracking Jihoon's heartbeat, Seungcheol slowly started turning up his other senses that he had dialled down. In his mind he envisaged a dial, slowly moving the dial clockwise. His vision became sharper, clearer. Colours that had been drab and washed out returned to their usual brightness. Seungcheol blinked slowly, getting used to everything again. Next came his sense of smell, always the most tricky. To avoid being bombarded by olfactory stimulus, he decided to focus on the particular smell of coffee. Slowly increasing the intensity of the smell until it reached the comfortable level of enticing, without being overwhelming. Lastly he extended his empathy, slowly expanding his range, but keeping a wide berth around Jihoon. The last time he had tried reading the Omega he had been shut down so fast, he'd been left reeling. He didn't want to alert Jihoon to his presence just yet. As his senses started balancing again, he was able to tune into Jihoon's conversation with the Alpha. 

At that moment Jihoon gave a delighted laugh. It was like the sun shining through clouds after the rain. His laugh seemed to illuminate the room. Seungcheol felt something in his chest tugging sharply at the thought that another Alpha had caused Jihoon such delight. 

He wasn't even paying any attention to the Alpha anymore, if he had, he would have heard him talking about another guy, he would have smelled the lack of desire on his part for Jihoon and he would have sensed the almost brotherly affection the other Alpha had for Jihoon. But Seungcheol noticed none of these things. 

The next thing he knew the Alpha had wrapped Jihoon in his embrace and Seungcheol saw red. 

He didn't even remember entering the coffee shop. It felt as if one moment he was furiously jealous outside the coffee shop and the next he was glaring at the Alpha from behind Jihoon. 

The other Alpha stiffened and released Jihoon as if he was on fire. Jihoon merely glanced over his shoulder, once he recognized Seungcheol, he seemed irritated. He completely dismissed him by turning back to the other Alpha. At a loss but still feeling the almost incendiary rage and jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Seungcheol  introduced himself to the other Alpha. He'd almost laid a possessive hand on Jihoon's shoulder, but managed to reign himself in at the last moment. 

The Alpha introduced himself as Kim Mingyu and had almost fallen over himself to clarify that he was a friend of Jihoon's. It was as if he was mocking Seungcheol, mocking him with the relationship that he and Jihoon shared. A relationship that highlighted Seungcheol's lack of relationship with the Omega. Still Seungcheol was not about to rise to the bait, he consciously relaxed his tense posture and sat down with them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jihoon roll his eyes at the two of them. It was as if he was annoyed by their subtle power play, but that was impossible, because everyone knew that Omegas enjoyed having Alphas fight over them. It reinforced their desirability. 

Making small talk was a trial, Seungcheol had never been one for these underhanded tactics. He'd always loathed the idea of being a typical possessive Alpha. His parents were the ultimate example of the loving equal partnership he sought. He'd always felt a vague sense of unease when people seemed to encourage controlling and proprietorial behaviour in Alphas, but it seemed like Jihoon brought out the most base elements of his nature. Just the idea of another Alpha making him laugh when all Seungcheol did was annoy him, was enough to stoke the banked embers of his jealousy. 

After making stilted small talk for a few more minutes, Seungcheol sensed the other Alpha's unease and he revelled in it. Deciding he had marked his proverbial territory enough for now, he bid his farewells. 

 

As he bent to pick up his bag he smelt it, the brief flicker of Omega desire, it sent a spark of answering desire up his spine. Knowing that the the other Alpha, Mingyu, must have smelt it too, Seungcheol straightened up and sent his most devastating smile Jihoon's way. He'd been told by previous Omegas, that he had casually dated, that his dimples were weapons in and of themselves. 

Jihoon simply blinked at him in a daze. Mingyu looked at Jihoon in amazement and Seungcheol felt satisfied that he had laid down his gauntlet. 

"I'll see you around Jihoon. Mingyu."

With that he exited the coffee shop, not looking back. 

Xxxxxx

After a few hours to contemplate his actions Seungcheol was at a loss. While he was very interested in Jihoon, he didn't like the way he was acting. In all his previous relationships, he'd comfortably stuck to his own rules. 

He'd always desired a relationship like the one his parents had, so he'd only pursued Omegas who were able to stand up for themselves and speak their minds. Their spirit and pluck were exciting and a change from the usual submissive Omegas one tended to encounter. Yet none of them had captured his attention like Jihoon. With his small stature and adorable face, he looked like your typical Omega. But his mental resilience and his prickly nature were an interesting contrast to his outward appearance. The dichotomy was a turn on. Seungcheol admitted it was probably the thing that made Jihoon so appealing. But what worried him was his uncharacteristic possessiveness and jealousy towards this Omega he barely even knew. Frankly it scared him a bit. He had never felt this way before. 

 

Dialling a familiar number, Seungcheol just prayed his friend was awake. If there was one person who could help him figure out his conflicting feelings, it would be him. 

"Hello," came a sleepy voice from the other end of the line. 

Glancing at his watch Seungcheol finally realised how late it was. 

"Hello, Seungcheol I know it's you. It's too late to panic that you woke me up. Just tell me what's on your mind." 

As usual Joshua knew precisely why he'd called. There was a reason why Joshua was his confidant. 

Before he even got a chance to speak though, Joshua interrupted him. 

" Wait wait, Jeonghan wants me to put you on speaker. " 

A muffled sound then a click and then Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan on the other end too, complaining about Alphas having existential crisises. 

"OK, OK, shoot, we're ready to help," Joshua gently prodded. 

And that's all it took for Seungcheol to spill his guts to Joshua and his mate. He started at the beginning with the first time he met Jihoon and ended up with his actions and reactions at the coffee house. 

Once he was done there was a long pause, before Jeonghan replied. 

"If I were you I'd leave." 

"What?! Did you not hear anything I said?!" 

Seungcheol was horrified. 

Joshua managed to quickly diffuse the situation, in his typical calming manner. Joshua was an Omega, he was the perfect calming foil to Jeonghan's rather blunt and sometimes pushy nature. They balanced each other well and many times Seungcheol was envious that they had found each other so soon. 

"I think what Jeonghan means is that you are acting a bit out of character. By your own admission you have been acting possessively. You were jealous of another Alpha making Jihoon laugh. Plus you are using your senses to track him around town, so that you can 'accidentally' bump into him."

" That's a bit stalkery Seungcheol." Jeonghan added. 

There was an awkward silence, while Seungcheol added up all his faux pas. The tally against him was damning. No wonder Jihoon was irritated and annoyed by him. 

"Oh God, I have been stalking him," he muttered in despair. 

"Well I wouldn't go as far as calling it stalking precisely," came Joshua's comforting voice. 

"Maybe if you explain yourself to him. Don't make excuses, just explain how he makes you feel. But acknowledge that your actions have been unfair, ask for his forgiveness and leave it up to him." 

"You know what they say if it's meant to be, a bird or something or other," was Jeonghan's contribution. 

Seungcheol couldn't help but roll his eyes at Jeonghan's assassination of the two clichés. 

After a bit more discussion and pep talk Seungcheol thanked his friends and wished them a good night. They had given him a lot to think about. 

Xxxxxx

By the next morning Seungcheol had made his decision. He needed perspective and he needed to give Jihoon space. In order to do that he had to leave town. Sending a quick text to Hansol and Seungkwan he explained that he needed to leave town to look after his business interests, he was not about to spill his guts to the two of them just yet. Not before he found out where he stood with Jihoon.Next he phoned the Director, bid her farewell and thanked her for the hospitality she and the Centre had extended to him. 

 

Lastly he sat down and composed a letter to Jihoon. Explaining and apologising for his many errors. He told him how he felt about him and why he felt he needed to leave town. He tried to explain that he respected Jihoon's clearly drawn boundaries, despite how he had been acting in recent weeks. In the letter he also added his contact details. Including his cell and work numbers, his email address and social media handles. He explained that he hoped Jihoon would forgive his rude and forward behaviour and feel comfortable enough to contact him. He hoped they could start over again. 

He hand delivered the letter to Jihoon's dorm. He'd found it by following Jihoon home one day at a distance. Thinking back on that day now made Seungcheol cringe in shame. 

Watching the first year on postal duty carefully place the letter in Jihoon's post box reassured him that Jihoon would receive his letter. 

Unfortunately for Seungcheol that day was post day and Jihoon's postbox was soon overfilled with internship replies. This ensured that the A5 envelope containing the most important letter that Seungcheol had ever written was lost amidst the larger bulkier envelopes and fluttered soundlessly and unseen to the ground. 


	4. I'm all out of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon deals with the upcoming Mating Run and the news that Seungcheol has left town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys. Real life has been annoyingly busy. I promise I have the framework of the story all worked out, it's just about fleshing it out. Unfortunately JiCheol is a lot more difficult than VerKwan to write. They are so angsty, denying their feelings and whatnot (mostly Jihoon) They keep fighting me. I just want them to have their happily ever after *sigh*

[Torn-Natalie Imbruglia](https://youtu.be/VV1XWJN3nJo)

The annual Mating Run was coming up. God, but Jihoon hated this time of year. This year was even worse because he was going it alone. The last few years Seungkwan had been a constant companion through the registration and examination process. Jihoon had tried putting it off for as long as possible, but after the sixth faculty email and the second email personally addressed to him, Jihoon found himself at the Omega clinic.

Seeing Dr Kim and the same nurse as last time was a bit of a shock to him.

He filled out the health questionnaire resentfully.

No he'd never had a heat.

Yes he'd been on an Omega regulator since he'd presented.

(He conveniently omitted the part where he'd been on an Omega regulator long before officially presenting and thus had never even had a preheat.)

No he hadn't met a compatible Alpha recently.

The untruth sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. The answer caused a prick to his conscience, as he immediately thought of Seungcheol.

That was probably why, in what could only be descibed as a fit of madness, he wrote down Choi Seungcheol as an emergency contact. Just to be annoying and because he had no direct number for him, he wrote down the Sentinel and Guide Centre's contact number.

'Every year I write down the same old thing,' he thought. Referring to his parents' contact number.

'It's not as if they will ever need it.'

Once the questionnaire was completed, it was time for the examination.

The doctors were as competent and dispassionate as one could wish. Soon enough Jihoon was signed off with a clean bill of health. Once back at his dorm room he made his online application for the Omega Haven and was accepted.

With all his course work up to date and the planning for the Mating Run complete, Jihoon was at loose ends. Seungkwan's text and invitation to dinner came as a bit of a relief. Knowing he wouldn't be left alone with his thoughts about the upcoming Mating Run. Perhaps Seungkwan had also invited Seungcheol? It had been a while since he'd last spied him around town.

Xxxxxxx

Seungkwan enveloped Jihoon in a hug upon arrival. Jihoon noticed that Seungkwan had set up the dinner table in cute matching tableware. Hansol gave a more sedate handshake as he watched Seungkwan flit around indulgently, with a fond smile on his face.

"Oh is Seungcheol not invited?" Jihoon asked aiming for casual but missing it by a mile.

Seungkwan and Hansol shared a look before Seungkwan replied.

"Seungcheol left town a few days ago."

An awkward silence fell.

Jihoon felt something in his chest crack a bit upon hearing this.

'Why didn't he tell me?' was his first thought, before he roundly chided himself.

'He owes you nothing. Why are you upset anyway? Didn't you want him gone?'

" Ah" was all Jihoon said self-consciously.

"So what's for dinner?"

Hansol and Seungkwan went along with the clumsy change in topic.

The rest of the evening was spent ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room. Jihoon hardly remembered the meal, which tasted like ash in his mouth. Hansol tried engaging him in conversation but Jihoon was even more reticent than usual. Seungkwan tried to bridge the gap and cover up the strained silences with his usual cheerful chatter, but even he struggled, growing more subdued as the evening went on. Jihoon excused himself after the main course was finished. He'd barely picked at his plate, but he'd lacked an appetite.

The goodbyes were a blur and he found himself trudging back to his lonely dorm room soon enough. The cooling Autumn air sent a chill through him, he pulled his scarf closer around his neck. Strangely Jihoon felt as if a block of ice had taken up residence in his chest.

 

In his dorm room, he looked at the thick stack of Internship Offers and instead of the pride he expected to feel at being so sought after, he simply felt hollow.

Not even bothering to shower, he changed into his night clothes, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Lying alone in the dark, he firmed his resolve. His life was getting back on track, no more annoying Alpha Sentinels popping into his life. No more speculative looks from said attractive Alpha Sentinel. No more 'accidental' meetings with said Alpha Sentinel, who seemed to have found the switch to Jihoon's long dormant libido.

Now all he had to do was get through the next Mating Run, then he could put this chapter of his life to rest and ignore his Omega nature until next year.

Xxxxxxxx

Waking up the next morning was a mission in and of itself. Jihoon felt jittery and on edge. As if he had had too many cups of coffee on an empty stomach.

The Mating Run was in 3 days time.

Jihoon confirmed his presence at the Omega Haven and packed an overnight bag. Now he had nothing left to do but wait. His life would be back to normal soon enough.

Jihoon was so adept at ignoring his Omega and Guide nature he completely missed the warning signs. Missed the obvious signs that he was entering heat and crying out for his Alpha and Sentinel. His already short fuse became even more volatile as he got snappier and snappier. People around him, especially Alphas became more and more worried about him, though they couldn't understand why. As an empathic Omega Guide Jihoon was broadcasting his distress loud and clear. It seemed the only one who didn't understand the depth of his distress was Jihoon himself. Soon he would find out the detrimental cost of ignoring his nature.


	5. Say you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night after night, he was plagued by dreams of Jihoon.The phantom feel of Jihoon's skin beneath his fingertips, the sweet scent of him lingering in the air and the taste of him on his tongue. Jihoon's absence left him hollow. His arms longed to hold him, he ached with how much he missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lifeissues.net/writers/wilks/wilks_04pillworks1.html#b34
> 
> Hi, for those of you wondering how it's possible for Jihoon to go into heat. If you click on the link, the 5th question, will maybe give you an idea of what I envision happened to Jihoon. Think of an Omega regulator as The Pill and this heat as a breakthrough ovulation cycle
> 
> Changing POVs within this chapter.

[The Silence- Mayday Parade](https://youtu.be/oEXiXaYhw6E)  


Seungcheol was mad, he was angry, he was upset, but most of all he was hurt. He had laid it all on the line, left it up to Jihoon and been left in the lurch. It had been more than two weeks and no reply from Jihoon. While the pain was no longer the sharp bitter burn of disappointment, it felt like a tender bruise, whenever he thought about it. The trouble was, thoughts of Jihoon plagued him day and night. The physical ache of being away from him was nigh unbearable. His senses where going haywire and he felt the absence of Jihoon like a gaping hole in his heart and mind. He was distracted and not taking care of himself. Things had become so bad his closest friends had suggested he seek treatment for a rejected bond. But something inside Seungcheol held out hope. He clung to that small sliver of hope. 

Night after night, he was plagued by dreams of Jihoon. Always with the same theme, Jihoon calling to him, waiting for him. He awoke at night, panting and sweating only able to remember snatches of his dreams. The phantom feel of Jihoon's skin beneath his fingertips, the sweet scent of him lingering in the air and the taste of him on his tongue. Jihoon's absence left him hollow. His arms longed to hold him, he ached with how much he missed him.

He knew he was distracted at work, but he was the boss and he had good underlings who would pick up the slack. Xu Minghao his latest executive acquisition was particularly adept. He knew Joshua and Jeonghan were each worried about him in their own ways, inviting him over for dinner calling him and constantly checking in on him. Lately however he had started seeing the pity in their eyes whenever they looked at him. He'd nearly lost it when Joshua had gently suggested seeking treatment for an unrequited bond. Excusing himself in a tight voice, his barely contained anger simmering under the surface. He'd been ignoring all of their calls and other attempts to contact him. He knew he looked like shit. He felt like death warmed up and he was losing the threads of his patience. All early signs of his distress and yet he felt himself slowly sliding into rut. The hot flushes, the erotic dreams and most importantly the knot at the base of his cock that lingered until he had jerked off to the half remembered snatches of his dreams. Alphas only did this when they had met a compatible and most importantly willing Omega. Thus Seungcheol was confused. The only Omega he had recently met was Jihoon, the only Omega that even enticed him was Jihoon. But everything came to a head one day with a single phone call. 

Xxxxxx

Jihoon felt worse than he ever had in his life. He felt as if he was burning up on the inside, yet his hole was leaking slick everywhere. The seat of his pants was soaked and he felt so very very empty. He knew on some level that he was safe in the Omega Haven, but the smells of Alphas lingering outside distressed him. The acrid stench of their desire clogged his nose making him feel sick. Someone who smelled like Omega leaned over him and spoke to him in a calm deep voice. A cool cloth bathed his forehead providing only temporary relief from the flames that ate at him. Everything inside him ignited with the flames of desire. The inferno started deep within him and blazed out through his veins. Everything was pain and heat as he was incinerated from within. The maelstrom of lust was centred on one Alpha whose name he kept calling weakly. Unaware that he was projecting his thoughts as well as crying out in a weak voice Jihoon kept calling to his Alpha over and over.

Xxxxxxx 

This was not what Samantha had signed up for. All she was supposed to do as a Beta volunteer was chaperone the Omegas abstaining from the Mating Run. Then one went into heat and all hell broke loose. 

The Mating Run was officially a mess, with hoards of Alphas gathered outside fighting each other to get inside and get at the Omega currently writhing on one of the cots. His head was in the lap of a tall thin Omega with glasses. The other Omega had a deep voice and was attempting to soothe the smaller one and sponge him down.

The smaller Omega had been stripped down to his underwear immediately once they had realised that he was in heat. The air conditioning was on its lowest setting leaving the large room feeling like a walk in freezer and still his temperature kept rising. He kept calling out a name over and over, his arms reaching for a phantom Alpha and pleading with him to come back. 

Samantha shuddered, if being an Omega meant being that dependent on another person, she was doubly glad she had been born a Beta. Romantic movies always highlighted the romance inherent in the soulmate idea of an Alpha and Omega pairing, but now she saw the darker side that no-one ever spoke about. The other Omegas sat around the two in the centre of a circle clinging to each other and watching with wide eyes. Distress written clear across their faces. Everyone would need counseling after this. 

"For fucks sake what the hell is taking so motherfucking long!" Samantha turned to her colleague Harriet with wide eyes.

Harriet barely spoke, so hearing her utter such foul mouthed curses was unprecedented. But Samantha could understand, Harriet had a twin who was an Omega and seeing the Omega in such suffering had to be killing her. 

"An emergency crew is on its way, but they needed help getting through the Alphas outside." 

"Has anyone called his emergency contact? “ asked the tall Omega. 

" Sonia is on it," came Harriet's rapid reply. The distant sounds of sirens became more and more clear. Everyone became even more tense as audible pops were heard outside. The pops were followed with the sound of teargas canisters emptying and Alphas howling in pain.

Heavy footfalls came down the passage and two heavily armed riot officers entered the room followed by two paramedics carrying a stretcher.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed one of the other Omegas in the surrounding circle as they parted for the four Betas to get access to the two Omegas in the centre.

Even Jason, a Beta who had been volunteering at the Haven for years, gaped in surprise. As soon as the paramedics reached them the tall Omega began speaking 

"He's experiencing Heat Fever, his last temperature was 39 degrees Celsius, we undressed him and tried tepid sponging but it looks like he is going into high output cardiac failure. His peripheral pulses are rapid and bounding but his mucus membranes are dry. No seizures observed yet, no vomiting, but if he does he will be a a high aspiration risk."

Everyone stared at the tall Omega in shock. "Oh Jeon Wonwoo, Final year medical student," was quickly tacked onto the end. As the paramedics worked to put up a drip, take the smaller Omega's vitals and secure him on the stretcher, Sonia rushed back into the room. 

"Choi Seungcheol is on his way, I told him we were waiting for an ambulance for Jihoon, so he will meet you at the hospital." 

The older paramedic nodded his head as he jotted down the name. Once Jihoon was safely secured, the stretcher was raised. As the party started leaving Wonwoo made as of to follow, but was stopped by one of the riot officers. 

"Sir it was a struggle entering here with all the Alphas outside, we had to tear gas them and I have four colleagues stationed outside. I can't ensure your safety." 

Wonwoo's face took on a mulish expression as he looked set to argue. Luckily the older paramedic interjected writing down Wonwoo's name on the same piece of paper as Seungcheol's and saying he would inform the hospital that Wonwoo would be looking in on Jihoon, tomorrow. Wonwoo didn't look very happy, but Jihoon chose that moment to groan in pain again. 

Wonwoo took a step back and allowed the paramedics to wheel the stretcher out, though it obviously pained him to do so. The medical party left the same way they had entered.

"Well this has just been one giant flustercluck," Jason stated in a dry tone. 

Nervous laughter echoed through the room. Everyone returned to their cots, unsure what to to. In all honesty there was nothing left to do but wait it out. But when the sun rose and the last of the Omegas were safely on their way home Samantha knew she was headed to the hospital to enquire about Jihoon.


	6. My blood is singing with your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottom fell out of Seungcheol's world when he got the phone call.  
> Heat Fever experienced by Omegas in heat who feel rejected by an Alpha, could be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it! The sex has arrived. They still need to talk, because sex doesn't magically solve all problems, but at least they are not lying to themselves anymore.

[Howl- Florence and the Machine ](https://youtu.be/aDaYZQPFY8I)

 

 

The bottom fell out of Seungcheol's world when he got the phone call.

A Beta called Sonia contacted him to inform him that Jihoon had gone into heat and he was listed as his Emergency Contact. 

All he could remember was feeling of panic welling up within him at the thought of Jihoon in heat without him there.

He berated himself for not getting into contact with Jihoon as soon as he felt himself going into rut. For allowing his pride to get in the way.

Heat Fever experienced by Omegas in heat who feel rejected by an Alpha, could be fatal. They developed Malignant Hyperthermia and Status Epilepticus, where the heat itself caused a dysregulation of their core temperature and lead to recurrent seizures. 

Seungcheol had sent a wild voice note to Joshua and Xu Minghao as he hurriedly threw a few items into an overnight bag before hurrying to his car. He could only pray he made it in time. 

He didn't even fully remember his trip. It all passed in a haze of anxiety and dread. The feeling that His Omega was in distress because he wasn't there was almost too much to bear. 

Upon arrival at the hospital, Seungcheol was lead directly to Jihoon's room after confirming his identity. Jihoon had been sedated and restrained for his own safety. 

Seeing him tied up on the hospital bed but still thrashing around trying to get free and loudly calling for Seungcheol sent a wave of relief down Seungcheol's spine. Relief that he was not too late, relief that Jihoon was calling out for him, relief that Jihoon had felt the pull as well. 

Stepping into Jihoon's hospital room, Seungcheol was assaulted on multiple levels. 

The psychic assault of Jihoon's distress almost knocked him off his feet. Jihoon tried sitting up in the bed the moment Seungcheol stepped into the room. When he found he couldn't manage it, his jerking on his restraints increased and his cries of Seungcheol's name became louder. 

"Help me, help me. Please please Alpha please," he begged. 

The soft restraints chafing his sensitive skin and leaving behind abrasions. 

Jihoon's scent was overwhelming. The soft salted caramel odour almost treacle like with the heavy sweet smell of full blown heat. Seungcheol could taste Jihoon's slick on the back of his tongue. He could sense Jihoon's desperation. He could see the way Jihoon offered up the long pale column of his throat in submission.

It seemed as if between one breath and the next Seungcheol was beside the bed. 

He yanked at the restraints harshly, trying to free Jihoon. When that didn't work, Seungcheol gripped the restraints on Jihoon's wrists and tore them, ripping them apart. As soon as his hands were free Jihoon manoeuvred himself into a semi upright position, running his hands up and down Seungcheol's chest and writhing against him. 

"I knew you would come. Why did you leave me Alpha? What did I do wrong?" 

Jihoon's tear filled voice filled Seungcheol's ears. 

"I don't know why I left. I'm so sorry baby I'm sorry."

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon by the hips, trying to pull him onto his lap. When Jihoon's restraints stopped the movement, Seungcheol tore those too. 

Jihoon clambered onto his lap and wound his arms around Seungcheol's neck, the restraints dangling down Seungcheol's back. 

Seungcheol gripped his hips and pulled him closer to him. 

The pale column of Jihoon's neck called to him like a siren song and he started placing sucking kisses along it. Jihoon tilted his head back and the moan he let out vibrated against Seungcheol's lips. 

Jihoon's hips started a frantic rhythm, rubbing his ass against Seungcheol's growing erection through the layers of their pants. 

The crotch of Seungcheol's pants were soon a damp mess from their combined fluids. Jihoon's slick has created a mess in his underwear and Seungcheol was faring no better. 

Soon Jihoon's neck was littered with red bruises from Seungcheol's sucking kisses and Jihoon was practically vibrating out of his skin. 

Seungcheol wedged his hand between Jihoon's bottom and his crotch, pulling down his zip and relieving some of the pressure on his erection but not enough. He gripped each cheek of Jihoon's ass in each hand, pulling them apart and letting his erection ride the slick damp groove in between them. 

"Alpha please." Jihoon moaned desperately. 

Removing his hands from Jihoon's ass, Seungcheol gripped the waistband of his pants and tore, creating a rip right down the centre. He'd inadvertently torn Jihoon's underwear too so when he slipped his hands beneath the fabric he came into contact with feverish skin. 

"Yes, mate me. Alpha give me your knot." 

Spurred on by Jihoon's delirious mutterings, Seungcheol quickly inserted two fingers into Jihoon's wet hole. Quickly pumping them in and out and adding a third. At any other time his desperation and lack of finesse would have embarrassed him. Now all he cared about was knotting his Omega and claiming him. 

Jihoon for his part winced in the beginning and tried clamping down on the initial intrusion, but as the fingers pumped into him he started rolling his hips and pushing down on Seungcheol's thick fingers. 

His Alpha's fingers felt so good inside him. Scratching an itch deep inside that had been driving him mad, filling him up where he felt so empty. But it wasn't enough. He wanted his knot. His mewls and cries of passion grew louder as he begged for his Alpha to knot him. 

Seungcheol felt Jihoon's hot tight hole slowly loosening up incrementally with each thrust of his fingers, he managed to fit four of his thick fingers into Jihoon, cramped up as they were, they were barely the width of his cock. But his Omega's whines for his dick were driving him wild. Reaching down he slipped his penis out through the slit in his underwear. The moment the head bumped up along the slick channel and rubbed up against Jihoon's welcoming hole he gripped the base, where his knot was trying to form. He gripped it viciously, pressing on it. If his knot formed now he wouldn't be able to mate with his Omega. 

As he gripped the base of his erection, he felt Jihoon lifting up off his lap and tilting his pelvis forward. This caused the leaking head of his cock to start slipping into the wet tight heat of Jihoon. He felt Jihoon's most intimate place spread like lips in an obscene kiss. It was as if Jihoon was made for him, the tightness of his hole spreading and welcoming him inside. 

Jihoon brought his hands up to the sides of his face and lifted his face towards him from where he had buried it in his neck. 

Locking eyes with him, Jihoon relaxed the tension in his thighs that kept him hovering above Seungcheol and he let gravity do the rest. 

It felt as if he was hollowing out a space for himself inside of his Omega, the almost choking tightness inside of him yielding to him. Jihoon winced and grimaced but kept eye contact throughout. When he was finally all the way inside him, Jihoon released a deep breath and a look of unadulterated bliss came over his features. His eyes were at half mast and he watched Seungcheol with a sultry gaze. Seungcheol felt sweat dotting his upper lip as he clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep his hips still and not thrust up into Jihoon. A coquettish look came over Jihoon's face as he started rolling his hips experimentally. Seungcheol felt the head of his cock brush up against something deep inside Jihoon. At the same time he felt a shudder go through Jihoon and his hole clench on his dick. 

Jihoon whined and his hole clenched on Seungcheol again. 

"Alpha," he cried out in shock as he kept clenching rhythmically on Seungcheol. His smaller Omega penis shot its weaker load on the inside of his pants and he slumped in Seungcheol's arms. Seungcheol held his own orgasm back by the skin of his teeth, his grip at the base of his cock became a strangle hold as he fought to stave off his own orgasm. 

Jihoon slumped forward onto him, panting and whimpering in his ear. He started peppering the side of his face with kisses until he turned his head towards him and their lips met. Thrusting his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth, Seungcheol used his strong thighs to push up into Jihoon. Moving both hands back to Jihoon's buttocks he gripped the cheeks again spreading them. Using his feet firmly planted on the floor to thrust up into his Omega, not giving him as chance to recover from his mind blowing orgasm before he started him on the road to a second. 

Seungcheol was a Alpha on a mission, determined to get his Omega to orgasm a second time. Jihoon weakly grasped at his shoulders going along for the ride. Soon enough he felt the flames licking at the pit of his belly. 

Seungcheol was single minded in his goal as he thrust up into Jihoon over and over again. He felt his knot bumping against his Omega's hole and spread his thighs wider, increasing his leverage. Hearing the punched out moans it produced in his Omega sent a shot of lust straight to his groin. 

Through his haze of desire he heard his Omega panting and whining while uttering senseless phrases. 

"Yes.... In me.... Please.... Take me..... I want it..... Mate me.... Deeper...... Mate me." 

As Jihoon offered up his neck and he saw the now purpling bruises on the pale throat, he felt his knot slip into him. Into the hot, tight, wet, perfect place made just for him. 

He bit down hard over Jihoon's mating gland, marking him. Mating him. He felt his orgasm slam into him and he spilled into the willing body of his Omega. He felt the warm walls of Jihoon's hole clench around him and he felt a base almost animal satisfaction that he had caused his Omega to orgasm again in such a short space of time. 

As Seungcheol's orgasm washed over him he opened up his mind and let all his feelings of bliss and contentment out. He let down his walls and opened himself up to Jihoon. 

Jihoon for his part let the feelings wash over him. He was bathed in joy so vast it felt like euphoria, he felt the possessive edge to Seungcheol's feelings but deeper and more powerful than anything he had ever felt before he felt love. Love so overwhelming, so perfect and so gentle, that he felt himself open up the smallest crack in his walls. 

Seungcheol didn't probe any deeper, he simply waited patiently. Jihoon had trusted him, trusted him enough to show him a crack in his facade. Soon he would be allowed in. Soon he would be welcomed into Jihoon's heart, but until then he was content to wait. As he rocked his hips and held Jihoon close to him his knot kept them locked together. Lying back on the narrow hospital bed and settling Jihoon half on top of him, he was careful to try and minimise and tugging at the site where they were still joined. 

He could care less about having mated in a semipublic place, he was too wrapped up in Jihoon to care. Refusing to allow the outside world to intrude on their bliss, Seungcheol ran a soothing hand up and down Jihoon's still clothed back. Next time, they'd make it out of their clothes, but for now this was perfect. Newly mated and holding his mate in his arms, Seungcheol drifted off into a beatific sleep, followed closely by Jihoon. 


	7. Paper Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I was sick for a while. I hope it's worth the wait.

[Paper Heart- f(x) ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wNhI8U-Q8nM)

Waking up in Seungcheol's arms felt amazing. Jihoon lay on Seungcheol's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Each beat reminding him that this Alpha, this Sentinel loved him. Loved him enough to open himself up, to make himself vulnerable to Jihoon. Loved him enough to trust him.

Jihoon felt something inside of himself that had been tightly clenched together start to slowly unfurl, it felt remarkably like hope. Small and fragile, it had been hidden away so far inside him, that he had forgotten about its existence. But now this Alpha, this Sentinel had helped Jihoon find it.

From his position on Seungcheol's chest, Jihoon easily detected the change in his breathing indicating him waking up.

Turning his head until his chin rested on Seungcheol's sternum, he looked up as the Alpha blinked awake. Jihoon knew the moment Seungcheol was fully awake, because a soft smile spread on his face and his dimples appeared. Feeling overwhelmed, Jihoon surged up to kiss that smile. Hope sprouted its tender shoots as Seungcheol responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Jihoon. Chests pressed together and hearts thudding in time Alpha and Omega kissed until they were out of breath. Unhurried chaste kisses, not leading up to anything, just kissing each other because they could.

When he pulled back for air Jihoon was pleased to note Seungcheol's dazed expression and kiss swollen lips.

Suddenly Seungcheol stiffened and rolled Jihoon over, neatly boxing him in between the wall and Seungcheol. Purposefully placing himself between Jihoon and the door.

A soft knock was heard before the door cautiously opened. An elderly gentleman stepped inside and studied the room before greeting them with a large smile. From where he was positioned, peeking over Seungcheol's shoulder, Jihoon sensed an underlying feeling of amusement from the older man.

"Good morning, or rather afternoon," the man ammended, looking down at his watch.

"I'm Dr Park. As you can probably sense I'm a Beta, in fact all the personnel on this floor are Betas so you can stand down now young man."

This was said with a meaningful glance at Seungcheol over the wire frames of his spectacles sitting halfway down his nose. Seungcheol relaxed infinitesimally.

" You two are like the engines that could," Dr Park continued wryly.

" You took out the whole floor when you Bonded earlier. Had Alphas and Omegas and everyone even a little bit empathic or sensitive falling over and fainting."

Jihoon stared at Dr Park in shock and then glanced over at Seungcheol who appeared just as surprised as he felt.

" It happens sometimes with an intense bond, especially between a Sentinel and Guide. Now Alpha here is registered as a Sentinel, but you seem to have been keeping secrets Little One."

Dr Park cast a meaningful glance at Jihoon this time. Before Seungcheol could get his hackles up, Dr Park waved a wrinkled hand at the two of them.

"What did I just say young man? Settle down. You're bonded fair and square. No one will be crazy enough to try and separate you. The Sentinel and Guide Centre higher ups will want to speak to you and maybe test your abilities but that's it Little One."

Jihoon found it strange that Dr Park seemed intent on calling him little when the old man was stooped with age and looked to be the same height as him.

After a mortifying physical examination and embarrassing but necessary questions Jihoon and Seungcheol were signed off with a clean bill of health. A quick shower and a change of clothes and they were fit for discharge.

Jihoon couldn't shake the growing anxiety however when they were taken to the Sentinel and Guide Centre to meet the Director. He knew that he would have to own up to the fact that he had hidden his Guide status.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Director was clearly not having a good day. Once again she had been alerted to a Sentinel and Guide related event in the same town as the last time.

This time however between Alpha Sentinel Choi Seungcheol and Omega Lee Jihoon. Not surprising given the chemistry she had noticed between the two of them. What was surprising however was the fact that Lee Jihoon was not registered as a Guide but as an Empathic Sensitive. Unusual but not unheard of to bond with a Sentinel. However what brought his registration into doubt was the fact that their bonding apparently took out an entire floor and affected people as far as a few blocks away. Needless to say she was seriously doubting her agency's efficacy right now.

As the two entered her office the Director couldn't help but notice how reserved and calm the two seemed. Omega Lee Jihoon walked a step behind Alpha Choi Seungcheol with an impassive face, not giving a hint as to any potential turmoil.

Alpha Choi had an equally impassive visage, only the minute twitching of his fingers on his lap giving any hint of stress.

"Good day gentlemen and congratulations on your bonding. May it be a long and fruitful union."

The newly bonded pair inclined their heads in acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing, seemingly studying her as much as she was studying them.

A loaded look passed between the two of them before Omega Jihoon squared his shoulders and spoke in what she would later find out was his typical blunt manner.

"I'm a Guide, I've known since I was a child."

The silence that followed was deafening. Sentinel Choi's head turned slowly, followed by the rest of his body, to stare at his Guide.

Guide Lee took a deep breath before he launched into a dry almost emotionless retelling of a day that left such deep emotional scars, that he felt it necessary to lie to the world about who and what he was.

At the end of his narrative, the Director was left shaken. She glanced over at Sentinel Choi who had silent tears running down his cheeks and his fists were tightly clenched together.

Seeing his Sentinel's distress, Guide Lee reached out and placed a smaller hand over one of the fists. His other hand gently wiped away the tears from his Sentinel's face.

"Don't cry, please it happened so long ago, we can't go back and change anything."

Seungcheol gave a wet hiccup of a laugh.

"You clearly don't know how love works Jihoon. I'm crying because I can't change it, because I can't take away the hurt you felt that day."

"But you did, I mean you are, taking it away that is."

At this point the Director excused herself, knowing the upcoming discussion was an important one and she had the answers she needed for now. The rest of the arrangements could be made later. No she wasn't running away from an emotionally charged situation, she was staging a tactical retreat. As she closed the door to her own office behind her, she marvelled at the events that had shaken up this quiet college town under her care.

Back in the office Jihoon was clumsily trying to articulate himself.

"You can't go back in time and change what happened Cheol, but you can meet me where I am. You are, loving me as I am with all my faults and with all my scars. You are showing me an example of being brave enough to love first, to love unconditionally."

"But Jihoon, when I think about what he did to you I get so mad, I want to crush him."

"Well then I'll be here to remind you to live in the now, to live in today with me. To live with me and help me on the days I feel unlovable. On the days when I feel like I'm going to drown in my fears and my insecurities. To live with me and love me. Cheol, I'm scared. My whole life I've pushed people away and lived behind my walls, fooling myself into thinking I was OK. Then you came along and now I don't want to live that way anymore. I want to take risks, but only with you. I trust you to love me enough, that you'll catch me when I stumble."

As he was speaking Jihoon moved closer to Seungcheol until he practically leaned out of his chair onto Seungcheol's lap.

"Oh Jihoon, for me, it was never a question of if I fell for you. It was more a question of when I fell for you. I sensed something between us that first time we met. You stood there scowling at me and I knew that soon you would hold my heart in your hands. Yes I was scared, but having you in my life, committed to a relationship with me, it makes it all worth it. I'm so deeply in love with you I can't find my way out. And it's OK that you can't say it back to me yet, I'll wait. Just knowing you trust me to let me inside your walls, that is enough."

Filled with a feeling so alien and huge, so overwhelming that it bordered on love Jihoon threw himself into Seungcheol's arms and kissed him to within an inch of his life. Jihoon once again felt the tendrils of hope taking hold and the cracks in his self built wall widening, but instead of fear all he felt was joy. Joy that he had met this wonderful man. A man who was patient enough to help him heal. Who realised that healing was a process, and who he knew would be there for him, beside him every step of the way.


	8. In my heart, it's only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn’t express my feelings because I was too young  
> I wanted to be your tomorrow so I lived today  
> Ever since the first day I saw you until now  
> In my heart, it’s only you"  
> Seventeen-Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the last chapter of Jihoon and Seungcheol's story. I wanted something fluffy and full of hope for these two to send them off into their happily ever after.
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> 1.In this universe Seventeen as an idol group don't exist so Nuest W fulfill the role, I'm just calling them Nuest in my fic.  
> 2.Suspend your disbelief for a moment please and just accept that the 4 of them are singing the 13 member songs of Seventeen.  
> 3.I was very inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song These Words, give it a listen. It's totally cute and describes a songwriter trying to write the perfect love song for their special someone.  
> 4\. I even made fanart on my Tumblr for this fic. I went all out with this Nuest as Seventeen idea. Please do check it out, will post the link below.

[Nuest Thanks Fanart](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/175268400361/myfanfic-jicheol-fanart)

[Thanks (with Eng lyrics)-Seventeen](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SSCouqrZIc0)

[Thanks Fan chant ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jV5-gm6ejXI&t=190s)

Jihoon was nervous. Sitting backstage at Nuest's comeback showcase, Jihoon was more anxious than the group members it seemed. But he had good reason. He'd cowritten four tracks on the album, including the lead single Thanks. Jihoon's career as a songwriter and composer had really taken off after he'd been given an internship at Pledis. But now the pressure was on, he'd already co-written and helped produce one hit, so people expected another. And Thanks looked set to live up to expectations. 

He remembered how overwhelmed and happy he'd felt when Don't Wanna Cry started raking in awards, the highlight being best male group dance performance. While he hadn't choreographed the dance, the fact that it was a single he'd had a hand in creating, that inspired the choreography, had blown him away. 

So it wasn't too surprising that he'd been approached to help with the song writing for Nuest's latest album. 

Despite his anxiety, he hadn't had to search very far for inspiration for Thanks, all he had to do was look at his Alpha, his Sentinel. Throughout this trying time, training to be a proper Guide and coming to terms with his new status in life, Seungcheol had been there by his side. An unshakable pillar of support. In the beginning it had been hard, talking about his feelings with the therapists and unlearning all his harmful coping tactics. Learning to trust people again, learning to forgive, most importantly learning how to break down his tightly guarded defenses brick by brick. Only by doing that could he truly tap into his full potential as a Guide, only then could he be a help mate to his Alpha. It had been an arduous process that was still ongoing on bad days, but Seungcheol had been there through all of it. 

That small seed of hope had blossomed into something beautiful, something that Jihoon had eventually realised was love. Putting pen to paper hadn't been so hard after that. Once he started writing, all his love and gratefulness had come out. With a bit of moulding and shaping by Bumzi hyung, it had become the lead single Thanks. 

Despite the successful run Thanks had been having since it had been released, Jihoon still felt nervous whenever it was performed live. 

As if sensing his anxiety, which he probably had through their bond, Seungcheol reached out and threaded their fingers together. 

"Hey, you are amazing. Your songs are amazing and I love you." 

Jihoon felt himself blushing. He also felt Seungcheol's calming presence at the corner of his mind. 

"I love you too you know." 

Seungcheol smiled so widely, his dimples made deep depressions in his cheeks, Jihoon wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So he did.

Before things could get racy, they were interrupted by the opening chords of the instrumental Intro playing. The showcase had started.

The fans' cheers grew in volume as Nuest members filed on stage into their starting positions. As soon as the by now familiar  opening chords of Thanks played there was a loud cheer before the fanchant started. The light sticks lit up the darkened auditorium as the fans chanted their hearts out and Nuest put on a great performance. But for all the joy Jihoon felt at his song being so well loved, he only really had eyes for one person, the man beside him. Seungcheol was chanting along like a true L. O. ^. E. under his breath. It made him so happy seeing Seungcheol this relaxed and enjoying himself. 

All too soon the showcase came to an end. It had been a major success and Jihoon was just glad that his songs had been so well received. 

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" Seungcheol asked him with a seductive smirk on his face. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Jihoon replied with a saucy wink. 

"Great because I've been wanting to get you somewhere a bit more private before I show you some of my own Thanks." 

"Oh my gosh Cheol you are so cheesy!" 

Jihoon let out a delighted laugh as he steered Seungcheol towards a door. 

"Cheesy or not, I'm dying to get you out of your shirt." 

"Well that's good because I feel your shirt would look great on my bedroom floor." 

Seungcheol gave Jihoon a bruising kiss that he melted into. 

The journey his life had taken had been hard, but his destination safe in the heart, mind and arms of his Alpha and Sentinel had made it worth all the pain. Jihoon looked forward with hope to spending the rest of his life with Seungcheol. 

End 


End file.
